


Coming Home and Coming Out

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Amends [29]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Past Sam/Lila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25819711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Sam comes out during a visit home.
Relationships: Nate Grey/Sam Guthrie
Series: Amends [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848268





	Coming Home and Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing. Any notes on the original fic will be included at the bottom.

Coming Home and Coming Out

He was toweling his hair off from the shower when Jeb burst in angry having lived in this small house with so many siblings he wasn’t surprised and was used to folks barging in on him in the bathroom.. “What’s the problem Jeb,” He asked glad it wasn’t one of his sister and that he’d already pulled his underwear and jeans on. He didn’t need to hear Joelle, Cissy or Elizbeth complaining about seeing their brother naked.

“Mom says I have to wait till next year to go to Xaviers,” his brother said. “I thought for sure last week when that Sage visited and talked to mom that I was finally gonna go.” He was a bit disturbed to here Sage had visited his family and he made a note to talk to his mother about it at the first opportunity.

“Hey Jeb, mom says to get back down stairs and stop sulking,” Cissy said showing up at the top of the stairs. She then looked over at him and started giggling she then turned and headed down the stairs.

Jeb turned sulkily to head down the stairs so he pulled on a clean shirt and headed down stairs to throw his dirty clothes in the wash. He was glad to take a shower since on Genosha it was a rare privilege. “Thanks again for letting me have a shower Ma,” He said once he entered the living room.

He saw Cissy, Joelle and Elizabeth talking in the corner. “Hey Ma didn’t you say Sam said he’d broken up with Lila?” Cissy called laughing. He turned to stare at them as his mother called out an affirmative. “Then either they are back together or Sam’s got a new girl cause he’s got hickeys all over his chest.” He recalled the rather exuberant celebration he and Nate had got up to before he left and felt a bit embarrassed but thankfully didn’t blush they’d have had a field day if he had.

“So is it Lila or a new girl,” Joelle asked as she looked at his chest that was thankfully covered by t shirt. “Come on we were all disappointed when you told us you and Lila were on a break again so is it her or someone new?”

“Someone new,” he said quickly. “Who is none of your business.” He knew that they’d keep bugging him but he wasn’t ready to explain about Nate to his entire family yet. He got up and walked into the kitchen ignoring their cat calls and questions to see his mother hard at work cooking. “Jeb, said that Sage came by?”

“Yes, she came to run some scans on the family to see why so many of you turned out to be mutants and she also recently paid a visit to Arkansas to see your uncle.” His mother said as she was working. “She said it turns out that me and your uncle Lucas are both carries of inactive x-genes so she theorizes your dad was also a carrier.” His mother looked concerned for a moment. “So all of us are mutants but some of us will never have powers like me and Joelle out there she’s missing the necessary triggers to activate her mutant genes but her kids will probably be mutants.” She actually smiled then. “I know it will be hard but hopefully by the time I get grand kids the world will have grown up some and the mutant thing won’t be an issue.”

“It does explain a lot about our family,” He thought and wondered why no one had ever really looked before but then again at first it had only seemed like he and Paige where the mutants. “I don’t think you’ll be getting any grand kids any time soon.”

“I don’t know if that Worthington fellow and your sister stay together I might get some grand kids soon,” she said. “What about you and your new lady friend any chance that the two of you might work or is she a rebound while you wait for Lila to come back to Earth?” He could hear the disapproval in her tone. “She certainly can’t be that important if your sister doesn’t even know as none of her letter mention your new girl.”

“It’s a complicated situation Ma and I haven’t really had a chance to tell anyone about him yet,” He said and saw his mother start as he’d let the truth slip out. He had always had trouble lying to his mother. “I’ve just been trying to figure out how to tell you I am involved with another man.” Of course that was only the tip of the iceberg in this situation.

“Explain, I have no doubt you loved Lila so I will have trouble believing you are completely gay?” His mother said taking it pretty well so far. “Are you like the people on tv sometimes the bisexuals?” He wondered what kind of tv shows she was watching.

“Yeah,” He admitted. “I loved Lila but we just can’t seem to ever make it work and with Nate things are complicated but so far they are really good.” He could see the wheels turning his mother’s head. “I’m not dating Cable Ma,” He said quickly as he could tell she was making that assumption cause of the name. “He’s kind of Cable’s twin brother from another world though but he’s a little younger than me physically.” He watched his Mother’s eye brows rise and she quickly set down.

“I think I need to sit down for a bit go help your brothers and sister set the table.” He was reluctant to leave her but he knew that tone. Later as they ate he could tell the entire family was aware of the tension in the room between him and his mother. “Sam,” His mother said after a moment.

“Yes Mom,” He asked feeling like everyone in the room was staring at him. He really didn’t know what to expect his mind went through every possibility from get out to pass the mashed potatoes and he just didn’t know what to do.

“Melody and Jay are coming home for a visit next weekend,” His mother said with a force cheerfulness. “I’ve asked Paige and her beau Warren to stop by on Suday for a family dinner when she comes to pick them back up and I think you and the young man your involved with should join us.” He heard the audible gasp from his brothers and sisters. “After all anyone you care about is always welcome in our home.”

He felt relieved and assured his mother that he and Nate would be there. He privately wondered what it would take to convince Nate to come as the man was incredibly shy when it came to families since he’d never had one.

“So are you gay,” Jeb asked in the middle of dessert being the first of his siblings to speak up. He could tell his mother wanted to scold Jeb but she after looking at the expectant faces of the rest fo the family she apparently decided to let him deal with it.

“No, I’m bisexual,” He said and wondered what the next question would be and who it would come from. He could tell some of his siblings were debating asking him a question but they were still too shocked to do so.

“Is this the first guy you’ve dated,” Joelle finally got up the courage to ask. He immediately began working out an edited answer to give them because there was no way he was going to say what actually happened in Paris to his family.

“I dated a guy briefly in Paris but then Lilah and I got back together,” He said it was mostly true. “A few months after we broke up I got together with Nate Grey a fellow X-man helping out on Genosha.” After that his siblings started asking him about Genosha and he was glad they didn’t seem to have a problem with him dating a guy.

The End


End file.
